


The Stars My Destination

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Flying Sex, M/M, Metropolis, Outer Space, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	The Stars My Destination

Nighttime in Metropolis: Lex can see a few faint stars breaking through the reddish haze of pollution. The telescope on his balcony is top of the line, but works better for showing his neighbors indiscretions, than the glory of the skies.

He remembers a barn in Smallville; the boy who expanded his view, turning his amateur scope from the window of the girl next door, to show Lex his world.

The boy is now a man, his lover. His beloved. Lex hangs on tight as Clark rises, taking him above Metropolitan skies.

Clark sees everything; Lex is blind with passion.


End file.
